theelitetwelvefandomcom-20200215-history
Perritos Boy in...The Start Of The Dog
Chapter1:Characters Yeah you keep working on that.No no no, i got this go work on my awesome statue. Perritos Boy we are rolling in 5...4...3...2...1...Hello everybody,my name is Perritos Boy, i'm the best dog in the whole world or if you want to say...GALAXY!!!Im the star of all the episodes your going to see.We ha- ve many whacky things in our home.I have a bunch of fans.I even have people working for me, without pay. iYou know what?Let me tell you all the friends and enemies that we have in "Per Town!"My two best friends,i mean my best bros.Luis and Raul.Raul thinks that he's the best and that he always tries to be a show-off.He's the one who test all of Luis invention.He never ever backs down in a staring contest or a fight. He's the oldest f all:13.He's sometimes suck,in other times he's pretty cool.Now lets talk about Luis.He my owner and the ow ner of the house.He controls all of us.Except for Raul,he's so lucky!This guy is my best bro.He makes all the plans because,well...HE'S THE SMARTEST!We win because of his awesome plans.Also,he's the one who made me do my very own show.In addition he makes all the inventions.His most popular has to be "The Wisher Nator"Here's how it works,you just say your wish,but here's the catch.It has to be less than 10 words,if it is,it wont work!DANG!Thats pretty cool(i don't know why he made it like that?)We also got a sister named Isa,she kind of annoying,but she kin of really nice.She a puppy named Perritos Girl,i kind of get shy when i see her because she's well...MY GIRLFRIEND.Isa is sister to Raul and Luis.Now lets talk about our enemies.One of our biggest enemy has to be Dr.Cole,well he's not really a cole,he's a bunny.(Just kidding he's a man with real different tastes.A enemy that always tries to get rid of us and shows up every day at our front door trying to ask for money laddies and gentleman i show you...MR.CREACK!!!(lamest of all!)Last one that we think is pretty cool,FREEZE MAN!Well, he's pretty cool. Chapter2:WEAPONS You know what guys,we have many weapons,well not deadly,that some times we had to give some to our enemies because we don't have any room.We usually keep our weapons at our basement,it's no problem...RIGHT???One of my favorite weapons of me as perritos boy is the "Devil Destroyer."This weapon right here has to be an awesome weapon because you can summon any thing destroyable.Just like a rocket,you can summon it at your enemy so you can actually do some damage.Yeah,you can summon out any thing destructible like a elephant,paintball shooters that shoot 500 mph.Anything!!Raul's favorite weapon is a original and it's called "The Laser."How original could we be!!!You know whats so special about it,is because it can fire 5 at a time!!But whats really really interesting about it,is because it sometimes has its mind of his own and maybe it could...HEY PERRITOS BOY,LOOK AT ME WITH THE GUN!!!!LET ME SHOOT IT!!WAIT,EVERYBODY DUCK!!!!!!!Where???NO DU...BAM!!!!What did i tell you!?Luis' favorite weapon has to be "The Rist Shooter."This device may shoot lasers,mini rocket,yeah it could shoot deadly stuff but thats small,it's sometimes pretty cool because villains can't see it.It's hard to see it and not noticeable.It more looks like a normal watch,but could do some awesome damage against foes.He has kept this weapon almost about...8 YEARS!!!He even used it as a baby,and he still kicked evil but!!!We have many weapons,but i don't think that Isa and Per. Girl have any weapons but they have a laser system so that they could defend themselves.Pretty cool weapons...RIGHT???SAY YES OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! Chapter3:Pets You know,that we only have 3 specific pets,well more likely...animals.BU COCK!!Duck!Swoop!!Hey,every body,that there is Luis' favorite animal/pet is his pet hawk!Name:Jet.He said that this animal right here has to be the most awesome pet in the whole world,because sometimes out of no where he comes and saves the whole day!!!He's just like Luis,he's friendly,competitive,outstanding...yeah he's just so awesome!Even do he's just a pet,he can still kick but!Raul's favorite and most trusting animal is called "Cock" which is a Chicken.He's so special because he wakes up all of us in the day,at 4:00 so we don't get late at any thing,wow how special is that!!!Per. Dog,well his favorite is himself,well he is a pet!!!Well clearly he is a dog and the most awesomest dog in the whole galaxy. Chapter4:End Yup it's the end of this story right here, but you can remember to leave comments down under my story so i can have an idea and that my fans are still suporting Category:Perritos Boy:Intro